Anti-Acolytes
The Anti-Acolytes is the opposal faction of the Acolytes, devoted to destroy the other faction, for the reason that the rising of the one faction, causes it's downfall of the other faction. The Anti-Acolytes play a major role at the final events of the second part of Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two and later in the third part of the same war. Members Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two (Round 15) * Oberon (Current Leader of the faction) ** Children of Oberon (Current Members of this war) *** Titania (Wife of Oberon and Current Member of this war) *** Puck (Child of Oberon and Current Member of this war) * Myotismon (Current Member of this war) ** Bats (Former Members, Roasted by the Dark Dragon) ** Phantomon (Former Members, Unknown fate of him) ** Devidramon (Former Members, Unknown fate of him) * Yono (Current Member of this war) * Count Marzo (Current Member of this war) ** Hound Dogs (Current Members of this war) * Nergal (Current Member of this war) * The Snow Queen (Current Member of this war) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three (Round 1- 5) * Oberon (Gargoyles) / Oberon (A Midsummer's Night Dream) (Former Leader, Perished by Chernabog's Hellfire) ** Children of Oberon (Former Members, Various Fates) *** Titania (Former Member, Unknown fate of her) *** Puck (Former Member, Unknown fate of him) *** Banshee (Former Member, Deceased by Daolon Wong) **** Cromm-Cruach (Banshee's Monster Form, Former Member, Deceased by Daolon Wong) *** Raven (Former Member, Deceased by Daolon Wong's Snake) **** Gargoyle Raven (Raven's Monster Form, Former Member, reverted back to his original self, after the Snake bites him) **** Raven's Clan (Former Members, Deceased by Daolon Wong) *** The Weird Sisters (Former Members, Deceased by Evil Lyn) ** Skeletor (Former Member, Joins Another Faction) * Myotismon (Former Member, Unknown fate of him) * Yono (Former Member, Deceased by Aku) ** Stone Gorilla (Yono's Monster Form, Former Member, Destroyed by Aku) * Count Marzo (Former Member, Cursed by the Archmage into an old man) ** Hound Dogs (Former Members, Unknown fate of them) * Nergal (Former Member, Unknown fate of him) * The Snow Queen (Former Member, Fallen into the Fire Pits of Hell) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two The Foundation of the Society Sensing the dangerous threat of Chernabog, who would soon rise in the mortal world, Oberon gathers his children, Puck and Titania, and recruits several sorcerers and monsters across the univere, including the services of Count Marzo, Yono, Myotismon, the Snow Queen and Nergal. He informs them about the danger that Chernabog possess in this world and they should stop him, before he would raise hell in the mortal world. To finish, he establishes his faction of Anti-Acolytes, on purpose to destroy the opposal rivals and loyal followers of Chernabog, the Acolytes. Victory on Bald Mountain The Anti-Acolytes then set on Bald Mountain, after they learn that they Acolytes use the Crystal of Darkness to release Chernabog from his realm. Upon arriving, the Anti-Acolytes preapare themselves for the first fight. Puck proves worthy in the battle, as he easily takes out two Acolytes, with Sage Odin crashing him into two pillars of fire and with Devimon obliterating him with two single powerfull shots. Myotismon then encounters the Dark Dragon and uses his bats, as tests weapons, to understand the Acolyte's moves. As it shown, the Dark Dragon fires at the Bats, igniting all of them. Myotismon then begins his battle, with the Dark Dragon blasting lightning at the villain, only to be unfected by Myotismon's shield. Myotismon then takes two whips, that warp the Dark Dragon into oblivion. Meanwhile, Nergal and Count Marzo confront the Acolyte, Hecate. The goddess sends a massive crystalline monster, to deal with the duo. At first, the monster manages to knock out Nergal. However, Marzo turn the tides and blasts a powerfull shot at the creature, tearing it apart. Nergal then proceeds to electrecute to death the goddess, though Hecate manages to survive the battle. As for Puck, he is stunned by Daolon Wong's magic, knocking him unconsious for the time being. Yono then stands up for his fellow comrade, while Daolon Wong summons several dark warriors to assist him in the battle. The warriors manage to knock off Yono, not before the martial artist retaliates and disarms the warriors' weapons, leaving the recovered Puck to kill the demon warriors. Oberon and Titania then challenge Daolon Wong, with Wong initially strucking the fairy king down. Titania then uses her magic to knock the Acolyte away. An infuriating Oberon then counterattacks at the Acolyte. Though Wong blasts at Oberon with his magic, the fairy king uses his powers to tight the Acolyte with his own magic, preventing him to fight his enemies. Elsewhere, the Snow Queen meets with Odin, the person who sealed her in her icy prison in the first place. Despite her lust for revenge, the Snow Queen is forced to stand back, when Odin unleashes Surt on her. However, the Snow Queen regains her courage and kills Surt with two powerfull shots. With many of the Acolytes being defeated, the Anit-Acolytes focus on the Crystal of Dakrness. With the help of all members, they blast away the Crystal of Darkness , eventually emerging victorious from the battle. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Recruiting Members At the beginning of the third war, Oberon travels to the Live-Action Universe and recruits Skeletor to his faction, as he makes his way again to the Animated Universe, taking Skeletor with him in a new form. Oberon then explains to Skeletor that in order to regain his physical form, he must find the Crystal of Darkness, lost after the Battle on Battle Mountain. Skeletor obliges and departs from Avalon. In the meantime, Oberon also recruits the Weird Sisters to his agenta. Replacements Although that Oberon has gathered enough forces to back up him in the battles, some members are quickly taken down by various enemies. Specifically, Count Marzo falls to the Archmage's powers, while Yono is distinguised by Aku's abilities. To replace them, Oberon enlists the services of two Oberati, Banshee and Raven. Stopping the Acolytes Insurrection In the later events, Oberon sends Banshee and Raven to deal with Chernabog's loyal follower and current leader of the Acolytes, Stalker. The duo track the demon into an underground laboratory. When Raven raises a tomahawk weapon, Stalker responds by blasting him back. Banshee then blasts a cog, above Stalker, that nearly crushes the demon. After Stalker manages to lift the cog, Banshee makes an attempt to hault the demon, only for Stalker to blast her away from the battle. As soon as Raven attacks him, Stalker hits him back, defeating the Oberati. Oberon then arrives in the lair and takes out Stalker, by crushing him under a cog. Thinking himself victorious of the battle, Oberon is unware that Stalker's essence survives the crash and makes it's way back to Chernabog's lair in Hell. More Loss In the later events, Skeletor turns traitor to Oberon and his forces, as he consumes part of the Crystal of Darkness, becoming more powerfull, than his previous self. He does, however, kill one of the Acolytes, Hecate, not before he would shatter the Crystal by accident and absorb the dark power of the Crystal. Elsewhere, Bashee gets a tragic fate, as she challenges one of the last living Acolytes, Daolon Wong. Even though Banshee was indomitable in ferocity, as she transforms into the monster known as Cromm-Cruach, she is no match against Wong's magic, as he blasts two powerfull shots at the creature, eventually, killing the beast, while Banshee's soul fades into nothigness. The Battle in Hell Wanting to put an end to the endless conflict with the Acolytes, Oberon assembles some of his forces, including his wife, Titania, the Oberati, Raven and the Weird Sisters, and the Snow Queen, in Hell, hoping to take them out in one fell swoop attack. Upon arriving in the gates of Hell, Oberon destroys several dark minions of Chernabog, before he would encounter the demon and his servants, the Acolytes. As for the Snow Queen, she doesn't survive for long, as Forte uses his music to destroy a part of a tower, that the Snow Queen was standing in. While attempted to escape from the hellish battle, Forte destroys a bridge, that the Snow Queen was crossing in, leaving the Snow Queen nowhere to run. Upon losing balance, the Snow Queen falls to the fire pits of Hell. Lucky for her, the Snow Queen is avenged by Titania, who uses her powers to weaken Forte's powers and then crushes his piano keyboards, toppling the organ pipe to his demise. Meanwhile, the Weird Sisters confront Evil Lyn. At first they speak to her, that Hell would be her grave. Evil Lyn then corresponds by stunning the Sisters with her own magic, although her spell quickly wears off. The Sisters then combine their powers to drop massive pillars upon Evil, nearly crushing her, though Evil Lyn dodges the upcoming. Evil Lyn then summons a magical energy, that annihilates the Weird Sisters. A furious Oberon then blasts a boulder to Evil Lyn, knocking her out of the fight. Elsewhere, Raven meets with Daolon Wong and summons several beasts from a totem pole, to his aid, while at the same time, taking his gargole form. However, Wong easily destroys the wooden beasts, and summons a snake of his own to deal with the Oberati. The snake manages to revert Raven into his physical form and then devour him alive. The End of Oberon At last, the class of Oberon and Stalker would come to an end, as the the leaders of both factions confront each other. Trading words of insults, Oberon starts the battle, by summoning a magical energy wave to Stalker, only for the demon to parry his attack. Stalker then raises two guns and fire at the Oberati, knocking both Oberon and Titania. Oberon then makes a shield that protects him from the gun bullets of Stalker. He then takes the guns, through telekinesis and melts them, before Stalker's eyes. However, a tragic fate would result for the fairy king, as Stalker shoots Oberon to the chest, with a harpoon gun, reducing him into an old vessel. An enraged Oberon then states that this action was the biggest mistake, that Stalker did. Before he would reach him, Stalker crashes Oberon into a wall. As he bids his last farewell, Chernabog moves on for the kill. Oberon then speaks his final words, as he exclaims that the darkness would swallow him too, before Chernabog would kill the fairy king in a fiery explosion and absorbs his soul to feast on himself. Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Main Members: Oberon.png|Oberon (Leader of the Anti-Acolytes) Marzo sg3.jpg|Count Marzo (Member of the Anti-Acolytes) Yono-Mugshot.png|Yono (Member of the Anti-Acolytes) Myotismon2.gif|Myotismon (Member of the Anti-Acolytes) Snowqueen2.jpg|The Snow Queen (Recruit of Myotismon, Member of the Anti-Acolytes) Nergal.png|Nergal (Member of the Anti-Acolytes) Children of Oberon.jpg|Oberon's Children (Members of the faction) Oberon's Children: Oberon.png|Oberon (Leader of his own kind) Titania.jpg|Titania (Wife of Oberon, Member of the faction) Puck.jpg|Puck (The Trickster and the real alias of Owen Burnett, Member of the faction) Assistants/Minions: Hound Dogs and Marzo.jpg|Count Marzo's Hound Dogs (Pet-Sidekicks of Count Marzo) Bats Digimon 2.png|Myotismon's Bats (Minions of Myotismon) The Snow Queen's Reindeers.png|The Snow Queen's Reindeers (Steed of the Snow Queen) Nergalings.jpeg|Nergalings (Minions of Nergal) Phantomon anime.jpg|Phantomon (Coachman of Myotismon's Wagon) Devidramon.jpg|Devidramon (Steed of Myotismon's Wagon) Others: Avalon clan.gif|Avalon Clan (Outside Members, Close Friends of Oberon, and possibly Members of the faction) The Snow Queen's Alliance.png|The Snow Queen's Forces (Members of the Snow Queen's Alliance) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three (Rounds 1- 5): Oberon.png|Oberon (Former Leader of the Anti-Acolytes, Perished in the Battle in Hell) Skeletor new appearance.jpg|Skeletor (Former Member of the Anti-Acolytes, Resigned) Marzo sg3.jpg|Count Marzo (Former Member of the Anti-Acolytes, Defeated by the Archmage) Yono-Mugshot.png|Yono (Former Member of the Anti-Acolytes, Killed by Aku) Myotismon2.gif|Myotismon (Current Member of the Anti-Acolytes) Snowqueen2.jpg|The Snow Queen (Former Member, Perished at the Battle in Hell) Nergal.png|Nergal (Current Member of the Anti-Acolytes) Children of Oberon.jpg|Oberon's Children (Members of the faction) Oberon's Children: Oberon.png|Oberon (Former Leader of the Third Race, Perished at the Battle in Hell) Titania.jpg|Titania (Unknown Fate of Her, Neither Alive Nor Dead) Puck.jpg|Puck (Current Member of the Anti-Acolytes) The Weird Sisters.jpg|The Weird Sisters (Former Agents of Oberon, Perished at the Battle in Hell) Cromm - Crouch.jpg|Banshee (Former Member, Killed by Daolon Wong) Raven Human.JPG|Raven (Former Member, Killed by Daolon Wong's Snake) Assistants/Minions: Raven's Totem Beasts.png|Raven's Totem Beasts (Minions of Raven) Others: Oberon live action.jpg|Oberon (A Midsummer Night's Dream (1999)) (The Live-Action version of the Gargoyles' counterpart of the character) Oberon's Fairies (A Midsummer Night's Dream (1999)).jpg|Oberon's Fairies (A Midsummer Night's Dream (1999)) (Fairies of Oberon in the Live-Action Universe) Raven.JPG|Gargoyle Raven (The Monster Form of Raven) Cromm-Cruach.JPG|Cromm-Cruach (Monster Form of the Banshee) Avalon clan.gif|Avalon Clan (Close Friends of Oberon, of the Third Race and of the Anti-Acolytes) Stone Gorilla Kim Possible.jpg|Stone Gorilla (The Monster Form of Yono) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Oberon's Anti-Acolytes Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series